fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Domino
Domino is a hedonistic teenager whose only goal in life is to be entertained. His search for entertainment and loose morality has led to him taking up a variety of odd jobs, from assassination and bounty hunting to bodyguard work. This led to him taking up his current job as the bodyguard of an infamous crime lord's daughter, Kileuli. Description He has messy, brown hair and cyan eyes. He wears a black and blue striped shirt with a dark blue jacket covering it. He wears gloves, one completely black and the other is black and blue striped like his shirt. He wears a red, plaid skirt over his ripped jeans despite being a male. Personality Although affable and seemingly friendly, his playful and mischievous façade covers his lack of empathy and antagonistic nature. He is hedonistic, and his only goal in life is whether or not he is being entertained to the point that he explicitly goes out of his way to place himself in potentially dangerous situations for the sheer entertainment. He is relatively friendly to the people around him, but only on a superficial level. His fun attitude is often used as an veil to hide his unpleasant, antagonistic side - he often likes making jokes about the people around him (often insensitive and at inappropriate times), playfully encouraging self-destructive behavior in others, and even flat-out lying to people and then claiming he was kidding just to see their reaction. His comedic mistreatment of those around him stems from him finding personal relationships unfulfilling. He can be somewhat effeminate, from wearing a skirt to skipping when excited. It is implied he plays up his more eccentric traits in order to make himself harder to read. Abilities General Due to his constant affable façade, he is incredibly difficult to read and analyze in a fight, making it hard for opponents to predict his next move. He is quite analytical when it comes to others, being able to quickly identify physical and psychological weaknesses (although he frequently wastes this on simply messing with people). From his occasional job as an assassin or bounty hunter, it can be assumed he is a good fighter. He isn't super strong but his incredible agility and fast reflexes more than make up for his shortcomings. History Before becoming bodyguard for Kileuli, his life had never been stable and constantly changed as he abandoned stability in pursuit of entertainment. He has hinted that he has been nomadic all the way back when he was a child, although his reasons consistently change - from running way from an abusive family, to being an orphan who never had a home, to hiding from the police for a crime he did not commit - making the validity of his claims ambiguous at best. He had picked up a variety of odd jobs such as assassination to bounty hunting - considering he was given a job of bodyguard of an infamous crime lord's beloved daughter, it is implied he was considerably good at these jobs. Relationships Kileuli He is Kileuli's bodyguard, much to her chagrin, and often accompanies her when doing jobs. She often finds him irritating partially because of his eccentricity, his inability to take things seriously and his penchant for mischief, but also partially because she believes she can take care of herself and should not have to be protected - especially by someone who is the same age as her. Domino, in turn, messes with her as he would anyone despite his role of bodyguard, and claiming the only reason he ever spends time with her is because she is entertaining. However, deeper inspection shows that he does in fact hold some affection for her, which unnerves him due to him never caring about anyone except himself. He often does childishly affectionate things for her such as holding her hand, although this could equally be him trying to undermine her authority to provoke her. Gallery Domino (By Nano).png|As drawn by Nanopower Domino SI.png|As drawn by Shadow Inferno Domino Western.png|As drawn by WesternSkies Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Nano's Characters Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Pansexual Characters